Only A Dream
by revolution rae
Summary: Lloyd has a strange dream about Kratos, his mother, and a little boy. Why would he dream that Kratos, of all people, is his father?


**This is a step outside the norm for me, I'm more of the Sheelos type, but the idea came to me while I was reading. So I had to write it, please R and R, give me some pointers, you know, the usual. Help? ~gives best puppy dog eyes~ (oh yeah, sorry its so shortXD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did, Yuan would show up more and Kratos would be there the whole time!**

* * *

_Lloyd was dreaming. He was sure of it. Otherwise, he wouldn't be watching a three-year-old, along with Kratos and a young brown-haired woman, traveling on the open road in the middle of the night. The young boy also wouldn't be in the woman's arms, sobbing his heart out over some unknown reason._

_"Shhh, Lloyd, relax. You have to hush!" the woman said frantically, her brown eyes huge, and from the sound of it had said it many times before. The young child only grew louder, shrieking as he sobbed._

_"No no no no no I don't wanna go away I wanna go home I don't wanna go to nowhere!" he screamed, his shrieks ear-piercing. Lloyd glared and found himself next to the boy, who didn't seem to see him. More evidence to the dream-theory._

_"Anna, please make him be quiet! We can't afford to be seen! If we are found..." Kratos said, sounding exasperated. Wait a minute. Anna? That was Lloyd's mother's name. What was with this freaky dream?_

_"You know that he won't be quiet, Kratos! We go through this every time we leave a village. And no wonder! He's a little boy, he needs a home, not a new inn every two weeks!" Anna seemed passionate about this subject._

_"And you know that we can't stay somewhere for good, because Yggdrassill will find us and kill you and Lloyd. If the two of you are hurt I don't know what I'd do!"_

_"Hush! You'll scare Lloyd, talking like that!"_

_Lloyd gasped loudly. Was this child _him_? And if it was, why was he with Kratos and Anna? How could this be a dream? Lloyd had rarely, if ever, dreamed about his childhood before Dirk. He had never been able to remember his life, and understandably, seeing as he'd been three when he was found by the human ranch._

_"It's you who needs to be scared. You've been part of this life for three years without complaint; why start now? You knew the risks you were taking when you married me. I am sorry that you are trapped within this lifestyle. Perhaps it would be better if you left...yes, you could bring Lloyd and go to Luin with your family. Then, Lloyd will have a stable childhood and you will have a real life. Yes, that is the best thing." Kratos seems serious, but also exasperated, as though he was used to this._

_"Kratos, you know that I won't. I love you, and anyway, Lloyd would be crushed if you left us or if we left you."_

_"Speaking of Lloyd, PLEASE just make him be quiet. He's giving me a headache."_

_"Oh, poor Seraph is used to having every need met." Kratos glared. Anna grinned. "Okay, Lloyd, you have to be quiet for Mama and Daddy,' kay?"_

_"But I don't wanna go I wanna stay in Izool I don't wanna go I don't wanna goooo!"_

_"Lloyd!" Kratos snapped, in a tone _very_ familiar to present-day-Lloyd._

_"Y-yes, Daddy?" the boy hiccuped._

_"Be silent! We are in danger, and we are going away from Izoold, understand?"_

_"Y-yes, Daddy. But Daddy?"_

_"Yes, son?" _Son?!?_ This was one crazy dream. Kratos, Lloyd's dad?_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"...Your mother and I aren't sure yet."_

_"Okay, Daddy."_

_"Kratos, we need to decide for real. We can't go to Luin; that would put my family in danger. Triet is a possibility, but it's so hot there..."_

_"...I was thinking Iselia. No, listen!" he said as Anna opened her mouth to protest. "It's the last place they'd expect us to be, therefore the safest. Only for a short time."_

_"Well, I suppose it makes sense."_

_"Iselia?"_

_"Iselia." Lloyd shook his head. This couldn't be real. It was a dream. Only a dream. He had to wake up. Kratos was not his dad. Kratos didn't know Anna for real. This was not real at all, it was all a dream. Wishful thinking that his dad would care enough to come back. And Kratos hated him anyway. Didn't he. _

_"Daddy, why is there a tall boy there?"_

_"What?" Kratos shouted, but as he spun around to search for the 'tall boy,' Lloyd blinked..._

And found himself at the campfire just outside the Triet Desert, Kratos looking at him, his face almost concerned.

"Are you alright, Lloyd? You were sleeping rather fitfully, and saying strange things.

Lloyd considered relating the dream, but decided not to. It would only make Kratos think even less of him, for dreaming such strange things.

"...It was nothing, only a dream."


End file.
